Not As Strong
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: No one noticed the slight tremble as he spoke. They were too focused on the story. The story a sixteen year old did not have to tell. A story of pain and sadness. Blaine noticed. After all, Kurt isn't as strong as he lets on. R


**Another short fic about what went on a McKinley... not Klaine, but it's just something I saw necessary just in case I write a full story, which I plan on doing after I finish my MR one**

**This was like 4 pages so...  
**

**

* * *

**They sat on the Dalton Academy common room. They talked about the possible songs to sing at Regionals. They asked about the new kid's old friends. And finally, the question he has expected since his transfer:

"What caused you to transfer so late in the year?" A boy asked. Blaine looked at Kurt, who resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Kurt, you don't have to tell them."

Kurt looked at the friends he had made. "No, I-I want to. They should know." Blaine sat back, thinking he knew the whole story. Jason and Jerrett**(AN-Mentioned in BookFace)** leaned forward anticipating the story to come. Wes and David sat, wondering, no knowing, the boy's story couldn't be worse than Blaine's.

The fire crackled as the younger boy wondered where to start.

"I was ten when my mom died of bone cancer. She was my best friend, and it really hurt to let her go. I saw a psychiatrist and she put me on anti-depressants. I was ten and on anti-depressants," Kurt chuckled emptily,"I couldn't watch Disney movies, Bambi especially, for about two years. I cried when we watched Toy Story during school. I couldn't get close to my dad. I was never really close to any guys. Maybe because I had the suspicions that what I felt for most guys wasn't normal. Most guys my age liked girls and talked about their... parts. It grossed me out. I had to watch a video that showed _things, _and I puked. I was thirteen, eighth grade, when I got slushied for the first time."

"Slushied?" Wes asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"When people people buy slushies for one sole reason. To throw them in your face," Kurt explained. "Anyway, I burst into tears because the shirt I was wearing was my mom's favorite of mine. I ran a few miles home. My dad was at work so I just ran into my mom and his room, sprayed my mom's perfume, lay down and cried into the sheets. Dad came home and found me like that. He said, "suck it up, champ. You'll be in high school next year and won't have to deal with their immaturity." So I put up with the twice a day slushie facials and occasional shove into lockers. People caught onto my brand name clothes. The words appeared on my locker; fag, queer, cock sucker, dick licker. I wanted my father to believe I was strong enough to put up with everything so I didn't tell him. I also didn't want him to know what everyone else had already figured out."

"He still didn't realize?" Jason asked.

"It's kind of, really obvious," Jarrett added.

"No, I don't think he figured it out. Maybe he did, though. Maybe he wanted to pretend I wasn't what I am. all I know is that he never talked to me about "guy stuff". Didn't asked where I was going, but he knew I was sneaking out to see Rent again." Silent tears ran down Kurt's face. Wes and David sat, sympathetic, still thinking worse had happened to Blaine.

"I started off freshman year right, brand new Marc Jacobs everything. Until the slushies hit. Five of them at once. I seriously thought it would be over, but I still dealt with it. I went to classed. End of the day: no friends. There were plenty of losers, but no one wanted to have the social suicide of hanging out with a gay guys. Except one Rachel Berry. The second day, she told me endless stories of her dads. Dad_s_. I couldn't be any happier; I had found someone who accepted me. But her handing out with me brought her more torture than she deserved so I detached myself from her. During the next two years-freshman and sophomore- I developed a crush on the lead quarterback, Finn Hudson. Junior year, I joined New Directions. The original five, we like to call ourselves. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rachel and me. Rachel got Finn to join. Finn got Mike, Puck, and Matt. Sue Sylvester," Blaine flinched at the name of the lady that constantly made fun of his hair," forced Quinn, Santana and Brittany to join. To spy. And we had our twelve. All of us-minus the football players and cheerleaders... so technically the originals- were slushied everyday, teased without mercy. Especially me. I got annoyed with the teasing... I joined the football team."

Wes and David laughed. Blaine stared; he had never heard about that.

"I was a kick-ass kicker. I just needed Single Ladies to be playing. I taught all the players the dance, but it didn't change anything. The players made me change in the girls room with the Cheerios. Coach agreed."

"Cheerios?" Jason and Jarrett said in unison.

"Cheer leaders. May I continue?" They nodded. "So I quit, after winning the only game they one that year. That week, I came out of the closet. My dad said he's always known. Said my mom would've been proud. Later in the year, I joined Cheerios," Blaine's eyes were saucers," it lasted for a while, but I ended up leaving. The bullying increased- a mister Dave Karofsky became my main tormentor. Him and a boy, Azimo, made my life worse than a living hell. I ate less, had nightmares, was terrified of every little sound. Then, I was sent here to spy. I met Blaine-" Chorus of "aww"s interrupted Kurt. Blaine and his cheeks turned red. "Who told me about courage. Next day, I stood up to Karofsky, and he kissed me."

Wes and David questioned previous judgment-maybe Kurt's problems were worse.

"I told Blaine who helped me confront David, but I knew that inside I was breaking and nothing world help. The anti-depressants weren't helping so they upped my dosage. New Directions-minus Finn- tried to help. In the midst of the interference, I let it slip that Karofsky has threatened to kill me. We got Karofsky expelled, but the school board overlooked it and let him back. So I transferred."

Blaine looked up. "You were a cheerleader?"

David gave him a look. "He practically just told us his life story and all you want to know about is him being a cheerleader?"

Blaine shrugged. "I knew the rest of it."

Kurt stood. "I'm going to bed."

Wes, incredulously, said, "You're not upset from telling us this?"

"It's in the past. I'm here now." No one, other than Blaine, noticed the slight tremble in his voice.

Kurt and Blaine walked to their room. Blaine's arm wrapped around the younger boy's shaking shoulders.

He wasn't as strong as he looked.

* * *

**It's not as long as I expected...**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
